nicholastakasfandomcom-20200215-history
ROBLOX Chair Racing
Created by Nicholas Takas (Scratchcardlover) Genre : Comedy Format : Game show, Racing, Humour Developed by Nicholas Takas Written by Nicholas Takas Directed by Nicholas Takas Starring : SpeedySeaT RandomCowGoesMooo Nickcool9999 Frivo Wwemaniac99 BobCowMan Cocorebals Country of Origin : Weiland No. of Series : 1 Original channel : NTV and WTV No. of episodes : 13 Original run : 6th August 2011 to present Executive Producers : Nicholas Takas, Speedyseat, Telamon (Series 2 onwards) and Brighteyes (Series 2 onwards) Producer : Nicholas Takas Editer : Nicholas Takas Production companies : WTV Languages : English Running time : 30 minutes Status : Currently on reruns. No new episodes at that time. Preceded by : None Followed by : None Related shows : The 2012 Olympic Games We Are The Champions ROBLOX Chair Racing was a funny game on ROBLOX (The 1st series was made to make way for ROBLOX Rally 2011). A fan-fiction series has been written. There are currently 13 episodes and a 2nd series is being done next year. Here are the episodes which air on NTV (Nicholas TV : I want my Nicholas TV). Sportsround is not a sponsor of this fan-fiction show. The hosts are SpeedySeat, RandomCowGoesMooo, Nickcool9999, Frivo, Wwemaniac99, BobCowMan and Cocorebals. There are 2 teams with 3 players, Blue and Red, just like the team colours from various Mario Kart games, and compete with each other in courses. The winner in each course gets the points featured on the map. The one with the most points gets the official golden ROBLOX Chair Racing Crown, Specs and Collar. As if Series 2, the pre-race room had been renovated. One of the races in each episode is also a "key map" which means the runners-up also get the points featured in the map. Power ups were added for Series 2 Episodes *Series 1, Episode 1 (Courses : Sleet Ridge, Domo Diziness, Cloudy Chaos and Water Wagons) (Airdate : 06/08/2011) (Key Map : Sleet Ridge) *Series 1, Episode 2 (Courses : Nyan Cat, Mario Kart, Sleet Ridge and Glacier) (Airdate : 13/08/2011) (Key Map : Nyan Cat) *Series 1, Episode 3 (Courses : Downtown Destruction, Glacier, Escape the Worm and Sleet Ridge) (Airdate : 20/08/2011) (Key Map : Glacier) *Series 1, Episode 4 (Courses : Mario Kart, Sleet Ridge, Marble Blast Chairway and Nyan Cat) (Airdate : 27/08/2011) (Key Map : Marble Blast Chairway) *Series 1, Episode 5 (Courses : Wild West, Misty Cliff, Water Wagons and Domo Diziness) (Airdate : 03/09/2011) (Key Map : Water Wagons) *Series 1, Episode 6 (Courses : Downtown Destruction, Marble Blast Chairway, Domo Diziness and Nyan Cat) (Airdate : 10/09/2011) (Key Map : Nyan Cat) *Series 1, Episode 7 (Courses : Domo Diziness, Volcano Inferno, Journey through the ROBLOX Office and Water Wagons) (Airdate : 17/09/2011) (Key Map : Journey through The ROBLOX Office) *Series 1, Episode 8 (Courses : Domo Diziness, Downtown Destruction, Marble Blast Chairway and Glacier) (Airdate : 24/09/2011) (Key Map : Glacier) *Series 1, Episode 9 (Courses : Wild West, Marble Blast Chairway, Downtown Destruction and Water Wagons) (Airdate : 01/10/2011) (Key Map : Wild West) *Series 1, Episode 10 (Courses : Domo Diziness, Marble Blast Chairway, Escape the Worm and Nyan Cat) (Airdate : 08/10/2011) (Key Map : Domo Diziness) *Series 1, Episode 11 (Courses : Cloudy Chaos, Marble Blast Chairway, Wild West and Volcano Inferno) (Airdate : 15/10/2011) (Key Map : Volcano Inferno) *Series 1, Episode 12 (Courses : Wild West, Downtown Destruction, Cloudy Chaos and Escape the Worm) (Airdate : 22/10/2011) (Key Map : Wild West) *Series 1, Episode 13 (Courses : Mario Kart, Nyan Cat, Volcano Inferno and Escape the Worm) (Airdate : 29/10/2011) (Key Map : Nyan Cat) *Series 1, Episode 14 (Christmas special which features exclusive ROBLOX version appearances of Kylie Minogue, Justin Timberlake, David Beckham, Rihanna and Robert Pattison and a bonus carol after each map) (Courses : Wild West, Escape the Worm, Sleet Ridge, Cloudy Chaos) (Carols : Silent Night, Good King Wenceslas, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, O Christmas Tree) (Bonus Encore Course at End : Volcano! Inferno!) (Airdate : 25/12/2011) (Note : The opening theme's logo is rarely different to the other ones from Series 1 and it has Christmas elements) (Key Map : Wild West) *ROBLOX Chair Racing : Behind the Chairs (Behind the scenes special. Speedyseat and the contestants from Series 1 take a look of how ROBLOX Chair Racing was made. Courses included Obsidian Marathon Cup, Extreme Cliff Pathway, Glacier, Marble Blast Chairway, Bumper Stadium and Journey through the ROBLOX Office) (Airdate : 21/01/2012) Courses Series 1 *Cloudy Chaos (uncommon) (made by BobCowMan) (Appearances : 4) (renamed Cloudy Chaos V2 in Series 2) (Winner Points : 125) *Domo Diziness (common) (made by BoomBloxs155) (Appearances : 6) (renamed Domo Track in Series 2) (Winner Points : 100) *Downtown Destruction (common) (made by RandomCowGoesMooo) (Appearances : 5) (Winner Points : 100) *Escape the Worm (common) (made by BobCowMan) (Appearances : 5) (Winner Points : 100) *Glacier (rare) (made by Nickcool9999 (Series 1-present) and Ikedude (Series 2-present) (Appearances : 3) (Winner Points : 100) *Journey through the ROBLOX Office (exclusive to Series 1, Episode 7 but also featured on Behind the Chairs) (rare) (made by Whoawow) (Appearances : 1) (Winner Points : 100) *Marble Blast Chairway (common) (made by Nickcool9999) (Appearances : 6) (Winner Points : 125) *Mario Kart (rare) (made by Guitarsmash09) (Appearances : 3) (renamed Mario Kart U-Turn Raceway V2 in Series 2) (Winner Points : 100) *Misty Cliff (exclusive to Series 1, Episode 5) (rare) (Appearances : 1) (Winner Points : 100) *Nyan Cat (common) (made by Spacek531) (Appearances : 5) (Winner Points : 100) *Sleet Ridge (common) (made by Nathaniel57) (Appearances : 5) (Winner Points : 100) *Volcano Inferno (uncommon) (made by Spacek531) (Appearances : 4) (Winner Points : 100) *Water Wagons (uncommon) (made by Frivo) (Appearances : 4) (Winner Points : 135) *Wild West (common) (made by Spacek531) (Appearances : 5) (Winner Points : 100) Introduced in Series 2 *Beach Map (made by BobCowMan) (Winner Points : 100) *Bumper Stadium (made by Nickcool9999) (Winner Points : 100) (also appeared on Behind the Chairs) *Castle Map V2 (made by Superstarxalien169) (Winner Points : 100) *Castle Walls (made by caleb33333) (Winner Points : 75) *Chair Obby (made by Whoawow, FlameFunnyButt and Ovaldog) (Winner Points : 100) *DIAMOND HALF-MARATHON CUP (made by Nickcool9999) (Winner Points : 200) *Grand Canyon Raceway (made by Vedster) (Winner Points : 100) *Grassy Forest (made by 1GREENBOB123456) (Winner Points : 100) *Grassy Meadow V2 (made by Emperoar) (Winner Points : 100) *Green Hill Zone (made by Glitchmastermario) (Winner Points : 100) *Haunted Mine (made by Nathaniel57) (Winner Points : 100) *Halloween Bash (made by SpeedySeat) (Winner Points : 100) *Likelyhood for Enjoyment (made by SpeedySeat) (Tournament Minigame) (Winner Points : 100) *Mario Kart Starter Map (made by Grarrg) (Winner Points : 75) *Mega Map : MBR Easy Ride (made by Nickcool9999) (Winner Points : 100) *Mega Map : RPG Mania (made by Whoawow) (Winner Points : 100) *OBISIDIAN MARATHON CUP (made by Nickcool9999) (Winner Points : 400) (also appeared on Behind the Chairs) *Quick Stream V3 (made by Nathaniel57) (Winner Points : 200) *Telamon's Haunted Mansion (made by Muppert5000) (Winner Points : 130) *Trail to Camp Roblox (made by Nathaniel57) (Winner Points : 150) *Tranquilized V2 (made by Quicksilverindustry) (Winner Points : 100) *Troll Face (made by Wwemaniac99) (Winner Points : 100) *Volcano Map (made by Wwemaniac99) (Winner Points : 100) Courses that were not in the show *Extreme Cliff Pathway (made by Nickcool9999) (only seen in Behind the Chairs) If you have a computer with Internet and have a ROBLOX account, please click on this link :http://www.roblox.com/Fixed-ROBLOX-Chair-Racing-BETA-item?id=55700795. People that have a computer which doesn't have Internet can't play ROBLOX. People with a computer with Internet but don't have a ROBLOX account, create one now. The ROBLOX Chair Racing : Builders Club community and the YouTube community are growing, with new courses. Transmission * Series 1 : Start Date (6th August 2011), End Date (25th December 2011), No. of episodes (14), DVD Release (15th July 2012) *Series 2 : Start Date (TBA, 2012), End Date (TBA, 2012), No. of episodes (TBA), DVD Release (TBA, 2013) Commercial Transcript The Series 1 advert features a 2-D animated ROBLOX figure and an anti-social epic monster who prevents him from getting feedback from ROBLOX user, Telamon. Narb : Hi, I'm... I'm Narb!!! Narb : Today, I'm here with my buddy, Telamon, he's gonna give feedback on ROBLOX Chair Racing Epic Monster : It's 101% epic Narb : Now please, let me tell you the rules Epic Monster : "Where's my fried chicken" I said to the line Narb : What chicken Narb : Cut to the instructions Moderator : ROBLOX Chair Racing, Saturdays at 4:30 p.m. on NTV and WTV Narb : Thankz for watching Epic Monster : Epic face There are 2 adverts for Series 2 1st one : Moderator : Brand new ROBLOX Chair Racing is coming to NTV Narb : I'm Narb Narb : Today... (shows backgrounds of races from Series 2) Moderator : and brand new courses, brand new and even brand new fun. Speedyseat : Also new hosts. Mechawaffle, ProblemOfficers and Dexare Moderator : All-new ROBLOX Chair Racing, Coming soon to NTV and WTV 2nd one : (a ROBLOX figure enters the Chair Racing room) Question Answerer : What questions do you have today Narb : Why didn't I get picked for the race? Question Answerer : Because a course can only carry 6 people Narb : Tanks a lot, chairs Question Answerer : You may get picked for the next race Narb : Great. It might be a new course full of wacky Wednesday fun Question Answerer : What do you think, Moderator Moderator : ROBLOX Chair Racing, Coming soon to NTV and WTV Funky Facts *The original SpeedySeat was actually Nickcool9999 *Spam RandomCowGoesMooo the message "HAPPY BURFDAY" because it is his BURFDAY *The "Stumble Upon Infinity" badge requires a little to no skill *You're awesome *The original version of Chair Racing had recieved 100,000 place visits on a single day *Tracks placed at a certain position may cause lag problems. *Winning is a lot easier with lag but takes more time *Ramming may be a bad thing but it could also be a very good thing *4/6 admins are building (They're really awesome) Theme song If racing makes you tired a lot, and you want to be a Domo bot If you're too afraid to be turned into a bat, why not ride on a Nyan Cat. Still too scared, then get your pacings, with ROBLOX Chair Racing (Note : The sample is similar to Horrible Histories :Gory Games theme tune) Online version Badges *Gold medalist (You get this badge when you complete Sleet Ridge, 5 seconds after the timer begins) List of power-ups You have to press space to activate a power up on the online version *Speed (use this to gain on a player) *Time Boost (use this when you're about to run out of time) *Land Mine (use this explosive to prevent a player from gaining on you) *Large Land Mine (use this explosive to prevent a player from gaining on you, much bigger than Normal Land Mine) *Super Jump (use this to jump over a player to gain on them) List of rank-ups *Starter (0 Wins) *Beginner (3 Wins) *Usual Racer (6 Wins) *Chair Racer (10 Wins) *Chair Racer (14 Wins) *Chair Racer+ (20 Wins)